


【all安】并蒂

by Yasudabatu



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasudabatu/pseuds/Yasudabatu
Summary: All安向，水仙he。横：风俗店老板，雏：主人，丸：黑道大佬，仓：少爷。樱桃和小天使。有大山田和夜夜夜3p，有群p。破处，捆绑，产卵，木马，脏话，强迫虐待。没有爱只有做。和圈老师共同创作。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Yasuda Shota, Murakami Shingo/Yasuda Shota, Yasuda Shota/Yasuda Shota, Yokoyama Yuu/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 3





	【all安】并蒂

拔兔：kicyu

作为一个偏执的气味癖，横山裕最喜欢处子身上独特的味道。  
有一种别人闻不到的像是初生儿一样的奶香。  
但是这样的气味也因人而异，所以横山即使玩过不少也没找到过一个完全合他口味的人。

今天丸山那里又让人送过来个孩子，横山也没问原因，大概又是个为了钱卖了身子的下贱坯子而已。  
开车送人过来的是个小个子，总是凶狠的皱着眉头不爱说话。车停在后门，横山看着小个子从后备箱里抱出一个麻袋扔在门口，麻袋动了动隐约能看到是个人型。

“老大叫送过来的，有事找他。”

说完小个子都没多看横山一眼，拿过横山给的小费塞进兜里踩着油门扬长而去。  
吃了一嘴尾气的横山忍不住骂了句娘，指挥着手底下的人把麻袋抬了进去。同时手机传来了提示音。

——是个雏儿，我还没吃先给大哥送来了。

是丸山传来的消息，横山在屏幕上点了几下回了一句。

——什么时候过来？

——忙，过几天再说吧。

横山没回，把手机揣进兜里关上了后门。

男人经营着这里最大的风俗店，同时也帮他弟弟洗洗钱做做背地里见不得人的一些营生。有着丸山组这个靠山，横山一直也混的风生水起。  
麻袋被扛进了一个专用的屋子里，横山后脚跟着进来了，他挥了挥手遣走了手下。  
丸山这次送来的人质量相当上成，单是看他漂亮的脸和白皙的皮肤就知道大概是那个家道中落的公子哥。也亏得丸山最近忙顾不上，否则横山大概也只能用个二手了。  
横山把人从麻袋里拎出来扔在床上，小小的一只被双手双脚禁锢住，蒙眼堵嘴地捆了个结实，不吵不闹没有反应的样子看来是被下过药的。

这是那帮人管用的手段，横山不怎么喜欢，安静是安静，但是做起来一点情趣也没有。  
他没有耐心等着那个人自己苏醒过来，刚才把人拎出来的时候他就问到了一阵好闻的味道，对于他这个有严重气味癖的人来说是个不小的刺激。  
浓郁清澈的奶香味，是他一直要找的那种。

解开蒙在男人眼睛上的黑布和堵在嘴里的布团，横山顺手拿起手旁的水杯泼在男人的脸上。  
外界的刺激唤醒了男人的神经，尽管他还是有些昏昏沉沉的，可是也已经醒了过来。

“唔嗯…这是哪里？”

“风俗店而已。”横山好心的回答了他。

“你是谁？”

“你的第一个男人而已。”横山第二次好心的回答了他。

横山没费什么力气就得到了男人的名字——章ちゃん。名如其人一样的可爱，而和他的名字一样可爱的还有这幅年轻的躯体。  
每个人都有自己的天赋，让人惊喜的是章ちゃん的天赋就是天生就适合性爱的体质。  
横山不反感做爱的时候另一方的责骂声，那只会让他更兴奋而已。但是相比于此他更喜欢听那副好嗓子发出的呜咽声。

不安分的嘴自然是需要堵上的，但是比起布团，横山选择把自己的阴茎塞进章酱的嘴里。

横山站在床边，一手抓着章酱的头发让他含的更深一点一边探下身子用纤长的手指扩张着他的后穴。  
横山向来不愿意给自己的宠物做这些繁琐吊人胃口的前戏，他的信奉及时行乐，所以每一秒都觉得宝贵。想比于此，玩弄一个处子最大的乐趣就在于听着他们的哀嚎声，看着鲜红的血液弄脏他们的身体，再把自己的精液灌进去，让他们从内到外的腐坏掉。

但是只看一眼，横山就知道这个孩子今后会是他的摇钱树，所以横山只能耐着性子，不打算把人搞废。

肠肉最开始本能的抵抗着手指的入侵，但是这种抵抗也只是停留在最开始的阶段，当横山放进去第二根手指的时候，它就已经开始变得柔软并且接纳着。  
男人浓重的麝香味不停的钻进章酱的鼻腔里，连同着刮弄着鼻腔有些刺痒的耻毛让他觉得很不舒服。炙热的肉棒压着小舌的感觉更是让他一阵阵的干呕。  
但是喉管的蠕动却意外地取悦横山，敏感的龟头被吸进更温热的地方，如同泡在温泉里一样舒服的每一个毛孔都张开了。

圈圈：（续肉）

“唔——”  
被堵住的呼吸黏连着，他张大眼睛，不清楚究竟是发生了什么，一切的一切。

但是逐渐的，他好像也不在意这些事情了。  
莫名从身体中涌起淡淡的情潮，如巨钟轰鸣，炸裂的他腿脚发软。横山裕为他扩张的手指，仿佛才是他的肉体与世界上唯一的联系。

“章ちゃん……真是个好孩子。”男人的语言当中微妙的夸赞，让人分不清到底是梦境，还是糟糕的现实，可是，章酱只觉得喉头受到急剧的刺激，想要呕吐的生理刺激挤压着他的神经。

横山裕感受着，下腹之处的灼热，全然凝聚在肉棒上。章酱的嘴唇很小，含住都因为他的粗壮变得困难啊。小动物不喜欢做这种事情吗？他的手紧紧扣住男孩的头发，牵引着拉扯，粗硕的肉棒就在那张娇嫩的嘴巴里进进出出，做起活塞运动。

他生的幼小，宛若没有成年的少子，一身纯色的气息，看着就想让人糟践的滋味，倒是难得。  
风月场里，这种姿容气度，最是舍得。应当是可以估量个好价钱……

唇瓣粉嫩，肤色浅白，双颊因着窒息泛起浅浅的朱红色。他就好像在熬制美味佳肴，只需要看一眼，鼻尖就充斥起浓郁的味道。  
底下硕大的囊袋时不时打在这孩子的下巴上，章酱的合不拢的嘴角，逐渐留下淫靡的口水，纤细的舌尖想要推拒，却不过是为男人带来更多的刺激罢了。

“唔——唔——唔——”

男人昂起头，紧压着他的头穿梭起来，那里头太紧，压的他只想尽情享受。明明只不过是呜咽的声音，这孩子真的是第一次吗？横山裕想着，忽然停下运作的肉棒抽出在章酱肉穴中的手指。晶莹的粘液散发出情欲的滋味，章酱……

他用站着欲液的手指抬起章酱的脸，刚才那一番似乎是折腾到了他，眼角噙着泪花，楚楚可怜中又有些许的不同。  
章酱发情了呀。

横山裕碾压过他的脸颊，状若无意的扫过那双看似失神的眼眸，叹息的说道“章ちゃん，想要的东西，应该主动一点。”  
“要不然，就不做了吧。”

章酱抬眼，后背轻轻颤抖，是的，他是想要的，好像有一团火，弥漫在他的身体之中。  
他伸手，握住裸露在外的肉棒，刚才沾湿了他的口水，肉柱已经变得黏滑。

“……”心里建设在欲望面前什么都不是。  
章酱攀附在男人的下体上，握紧肉棒，双手在裸露的部分撸动，口中像吃棒棒糖一样的吮吸，阵阵酸麻顺着被服务的部分冲上横山裕的大脑。

他的手指也是别样的小，指节圈住肉棒似乎都是勉强，挤压在肉茎的两侧摩砂，委实和孩子间的游戏没有什么区别，只不过哪有孩子玩这种玩具？

真是漂亮啊，那些坏人给你喂了什么药？没关系，我是不会玩坏你的。

横山裕看着那男孩，一脸认真的做着淫邪之事，内心破坏美好的触动，让他拨开了伪善的面具。掐住章酱的脖子向上一提摔进床里，欺身而上，将人圈在怀里。

我是，不会玩坏你的。

这般想着，他把肉棒对准幽深的小口，狠狠地贯穿进去。

“啊！！！”

被刺穿的触感带来割裂般的疼痛，章酱尖叫出声，却在几秒之中沉迷。那样粗的东西，贯穿在肉穴里，操的他……好舒服，只想要……再激烈些，再激烈些……  
好硬，里面好像也没有那么痒了。

原本纯真的眼神迷离起来，他被男人压得不能动弹，案板上待宰的羔羊在屠刀的摩砂下，产生了致命的兴奋。章酱被横山裕操的前后挺动，勃起的肉茎藏在身躯和粗粝的薄被之间摩擦。

“啊——啊——”

章酱缴着身后的肉棒好像被钉在床单上，只能承受横山裕在他身后的操弄。  
肉穴缴着粗硕的巨物，初承雨露但是没有任何的怜惜，他瞪大眼睛，叫的愈大声，男人就愈加的用力，可是他疼极了，穴口收缩不得，抓着手心的布料缴成一团。

“……章ちゃん”

“真是个乖孩子……”

横山裕埋在他的颈间，闻着虚幻缥缈的乳味儿，下身兴奋极了，顶弄的咋声作响。章酱蜷在他的身下，挺身昂起头，喉咙里发出细碎的叫声。

勃弄的肉头剐蹭在肠道中的凸起上，让硬挺的肉芽流出浅色的水液，浸湿了床单。横山圈着他的脖子，感受着怀中人“活着”的气息，奇异的爽妙感从炙热的肉茎连接到神魂。啊……好像是他喜欢的味道，怎么会有像章酱一样的人存在呢？  
真是，令他痴迷的肉体。

绒毛时不时因为过于深入，摩擦交蹭在一起。白色的肌肤因为性爱泛起浅浅的粉色，肌肉蜷缩收紧，人却沉迷于插弄肉道的快感之中。臂膀微微收紧，就能听到，章酱的声音，混合着他喜欢的气味，好想要的更多一点啊。

“呃……呃……呃……”

喉咙被遏制的出声，那些混乱的呻吟声搅和在一起，比不得眼前逐渐模糊的视野，他好像看不清眼前的墙壁与灯光的界限，长时间扭曲的身体正在产生奇妙的化学反应。  
昏黄与黑暗，白色的光，冲击的声响，消失的……

他的眼睛，看不清了……

但是，身体还在醒着，他张开嘴，露出小舌，急促的喘息着。

横山裕把手指伸进他的口舌中，尽是咸腥的滋味。他身下动作不停，柔软的唇瓣吻在他的耳垂上，牙齿骤然咬下去，厮磨片刻就有铁锈的味道，逐渐掩盖住那些柔软的奶渍气。

“章ちゃん，记住你的第一个男人喔。”  
“Yokoyama，you”  
“请多指教。”

这般说着，被压在底下的小人顿时涨的满脸通红，急切的涌流顺着狭窄的小道喷射而出，水白色的精液撒到纠缠的被褥之中。章酱就这么射出来了……

浓郁的腥气顿时散漫在屋中，情欲味道惹得横山裕愈加兴奋。  
他不给身下人，反应的时间，就着忽然绞紧的小穴操弄的大力，惹得章酱只能沉迷在欲望中无可自拔。那肉头破开又伸出，它的下面好像一直在流水，明明射完了不是吗？

温凉的液体浇灌在肉穴中，他射了出来。横山裕压在章酱的身上等着快感结束。

“哈——”他喘出气，睁眼望着小孩，额间还是细密的汗水，偏生舔起唇瓣，流露出冷漠的  
章酱的味道……散尽了。既然已经品尝到嘴，那就……这样吧……

“多谢款待。”

“接下来……”  
“好好工作哦章ちゃん。”

药的作用被激烈得性爱慢慢冲淡，章酱原本应该安逸恬静的人生也彻底被毁灭。  
横山代表着黑色，可他不一定喜欢黑色。  
章酱躺在床上，高潮后的余韵让他依旧在小幅度的抽搐着，他看着四面都是纯白色的房间，隐约想起那个卷毛男人背对着他说——没有钱就卖了他，这种养尊处优的小少爷除了卖屁股你还指望他能做些什么别的活计赚钱吗？  
轻描淡写的语气仿佛只是在讨论今天是晴天还是阴天一样，短短一句话就给他的今后宣判了死刑。

横山裕叫来了手下的人。“拖去洗干净，好吃好喝喂两天。过几天不是有个party吗，这孩子一定会很抢手的。”

圈圈（母女）

“咳咳……”来人抽着雪茄，面色很是享受。  
横山裕低头说道：“怎么，看上这边的哪个孩子了么？”

人群中站着的“动物们”，端着酒盘穿梭走来，他们是这次主题活动的“货物”，所有的来宾都乐在其中。这些小可爱是他们消磨时间的宝物，裸露的服装异常美丽。  
男人伸手向人群中一指，问道“那个……成年了吗？”

“当然，我的店里可不会明目张胆的违法。”  
“不明目张胆就可以吗？Yoko？”他斜着眼看过去，熟稔的吐槽着。  
横山裕自然不看他，招手让工作人员把那只被众人抚摸的“兔子”要了过来。“我可是很喜欢这个孩子，怎么会不珍惜呢。”  
“这孩子第一次……啧，你还真是老样子。”

“怎么样？味道如何？”村上信五问道。  
“上品。”横山裕笑着回他，打量起章酱，脑海中似乎回想起什么美味的样子“你们这些人不懂得欣赏的美好啊~”  
“什么美好？你的处子癖？”  
村上信五怼起横山裕好不留情面，两个人脸色倒是平稳。“话说这孩子可是被人送过来的呢。”  
“谁？”“浪子——”“切。”

章酱站在那里，眼神空空的看着地上，也不言语。他们二人的交谈落在耳中，好像飘散的烟雾，虚虚假假，看不真切。忽然一带着手套的手抬起他的头，让他看清了面前的人。  
笑的时候露出虎牙，似乎弥漫出成事的大人氛围。  
“哇——你还真是喜欢白色。”村上信五吐槽着横山裕的审美，眼神却也流连到眼前孩子的身上。

“玩偶服”什么都没遮挡住，还真是好意思声称是动物party。

“这孩子叫什么？”  
“章ちゃん。”  
“可爱啊，可爱啊，可爱啊~”  
“村上君？”  
“你们家的宠物店售价合理吗？”

……

“章ちゃん？”  
温暖的手掌抚摸过毛躁的短发，章酱抬起头看着他，一双眼睛湿漉漉的，果真是有几分与众不同，这样的孩子身上会有“那种味道”？横山裕还真是会选啊~

“……”章酱只是木木地看着，自从他今晚上洗干净送到会场上，就有很多老男人摸过他了，屁股？大腿？脸？胸口？自尊心真的是不值钱，他宁愿选择被一个男人摸，也不想在这种地方……尤其是，坐在那里的男人。  
自从那一晚之后，他就彻底沦为了风俗店里“金贵”的货物。章酱被锁了三天，短暂的三天，他已经什么都不想了。只要有人，能带他走，带他走……

“你愿意跟我走吗？”  
“……”  
那孩子的眼里好像有光啊，这么想逃离这个地方也很正常，毕竟都是变态。  
村上信五斜了横山裕一眼，表达了自己的鄙视并从钱包中掏出副卡递过去”好的章ちゃん，那么你就跟我回去吧。“  
”这孩子还没学会好好说话呀。“横山裕冷笑道。工作人员立刻上前踹在章酱的腿窝，他就直直的跪在地上。好痛……  
“记得该说什么吗？”

“……”章酱抬头，村上信五端起旁边的威士忌轻啄一下，等着他的下文。明亮的眼神忽然熄灭，他抿抿嘴，看着面前的男人，微笑着说道：“主人。”

……

村上信五很有钱，很忙，但是不妨碍他在时间的空隙当中享受人生，尤其是他买到手的“宠物”，这小孩在外表上是很合他的胃口。好像稍微欺负一下就会楚楚可怜的看着旁人，还真像只兔子。  
“洗澡了吗？”他问道。  
章酱低头回道“洗过了。”

村上信五闻言，坐在床侧，拍拍大腿。“过来吧。”  
能不做这种事吗？不过是奢望罢了，村上花钱买回来的活物可不是摆设。章酱披着浴袍走过去，头顶上还是情趣的兔子耳朵。赤身裸体的模样，当真是我见犹怜。  
虽然他没有什么像横山裕似的处子情节，但是看着兔子攀附在他的胯下时，眼睛还是微微眯起，不适宜的想到，这家伙被玩过了啊。

“主人……”  
“章ちゃん，还真是可爱啊。”他说着，伸手揉揉那孩子毛茸茸的短发，笑着说道“先口一次吧。不要太勉强啊。”章酱听得不明所以，还是乖乖伸手解开男人腰侧的浴袍绳结，掀开露出里面赤裸的身体。好大……他看着眼前的物什，竟有些恐惧。  
能……能放到后面去吗？

脊背好像都在颤抖，但是，章酱还是乖巧的把那粗壮的肉棒放在手心里，轻轻揉捏起来。这跟当真是又粗又长，不像是亚洲人的size。他抬头，看着村上信五。  
只见那男人盯着他，摩砂着他的头顶，不知道想些什么？

在想什么？村上信五觉得，这孩子当真还是太小，哪怕某个店主给出了已成年的字据，看起来都像个小孩子，脸上还挂着不谙世事的神色。也不是他有恋童癖，可是只要被章酱握住哪里好像就已经有感觉了呢。

“喂，章ちゃん只会用手吗？”  
催促的声音落到章酱的耳中，顿时让他红了脸，匆匆抚摸几下，张口就把肉头含了进去。手底下的东西不知道什么时候半硬起来，含在嘴中也有硬度。许是刚洗过澡，没什么味道，还有些浴液的香气。他叼着，伸出小舌仔细舔弄，又在敏感的马眼处摩砂。不销几下，手中的肉棒就坚挺起来。

“唔……”好大。

他想着，却翘起身子压着下去，将那半硬的东西塞到嘴里，憋得章酱怎么也含不到深处，入了不过一半，好像就到头了。  
口腔中最是温热，狭小的肉室夹着那肉棒，惹得村上信五愈加兴奋，他看着小孩努力地辛苦，抓紧着孩子的头发，抵着头就开始抽插。  
他嘴小，实在是经不起折腾，粗暴的扩充唇角当真是痛人，却未成想村上信五没有一点怜香惜玉的意思，使劲用力，竟然就把那粗物全然推了进去。  
鼻尖顶在男人的耻毛上，强迫咽在喉咙中的异物卡的章酱呼吸不得睁脱不开，只能用力拍打男人的大腿，先让他出去。他喉咙似乎凸起了一块，正是那人的性器模样。

男人似乎把那处当做甬道，就着用力捅了几个回合，他就想要快些死去了。  
喉咙里挤压收缩几下，委实太小了，夹得村上信五也是疼，不得已退出来，把肉棒向后一撤，章酱就攀折他的大腿猛地咳嗽起来。

“咳咳咳，唔，咳咳……”  
喉咙里还痛的紧，忽然一只手掠起他安抚喉咙的手腕，说道”章ちゃん不继续么？真的是只顾及自己啊。“章酱看着他想要反驳，脸颊上被炙热的红头抵住，村上信五就着微凉的面颊研磨，胯下的粗壮就如同恶作剧般胡来。  
“快点，现在口不出来，一会儿难受的可是章ちゃん咯”

章酱忍了又忍，终究还是憋不住眼角不断滑落的泪水，双手紧捏着那肉茎来回撸动，塞在口唇间做起口交。可是……好痛，好痛，喉咙里的可怖提醒着他到底发生了什么。  
梨花一枝春带雨，村上信五看着他扶着自己东西，一边哭，一边口，只觉得有趣，心底好像生出些异样的满足感 。

这么痛苦都要接受，“章ちゃん了不起哦“，莫名的夸赞声让人摸不清头脑，章酱现在只想让他快点射出来。  
把着那根肉柱上下舔弄，埋在下面用牙齿轻咬着卵蛋，整个人都是埋在他的胯下。  
“乖孩子。”  
章酱听着床上胡乱的荤话，神情怔楞，攀着肉棒的圆头再度塞进口中。用力，便是深喉。他好像能适应巨大的东西探索到喉咙深处，感受着伞柄撑开吞咽的部分。  
不知道什么时候，粗硕的巨根颤抖几下泵出腥涩的精液，村上信五射在章酱的口中，章酱看着他的眼睛，憋着气，囫囵咽到胃里。

他好像已经不再难过，反正，已经脏了不是吗？

等男人射完，他慢慢退出来，张着嘴向主人展示舌头上宛如浴液般的浓稠，苦涩的味道充斥口腔，章酱咽了下去，手中拿着肉棒亲吻，好像珍爱的宝物。村上信五抬脚，踩在他的胯下。

“主人……”

粗糙的脚掌摩擦在勃起的肉芽上，他与宠物没有什么区别，敏感的红色逐渐从肿胀的肉芽中破裂而出，撑开包皮，因为屈辱般的挤压，逐渐刺激的流出水液。

“章ちゃん，想要的话，是需要主动索取的。”

村上信五重复着相似的话，恶劣的情绪在眉眼中作祟，他重重的踩在那肉棒上几下，果不其然，那小家伙愈加精神抖擞。章酱颤着想要起身，跪在地上许久的双腿涨麻，摔倒在地毯。  
章酱抬头，看着面前的男人，明明含着笑，五官也不锋利。可他无比清晰的认识到，是主人买了他，面前的男人，是他的主人。  
奴隶的烙印落下，从来不仅限于肉体。  
被摘下翅膀的蝴蝶，难以存活。

章酱站起身，咬牙抱在村上信五的肩膀，颤抖着说道：“主人，抱我。”

视线翻转，还不等他反应过来，人就落到柔软的大床上。他睁大眼睛，只觉得痛，村上信五在咬他，就像撕扯猎物的皮肉，他是那么的强壮，让他无可反抗。他好疼……好疼……眼角的泪水怎么也止不住，喉咙里却是破碎的声响。  
粗硕的肉棒贯穿了娇嫩的肉穴，这场性爱，无非单方面的玩弄罢了。

“啊哈，啊——”村上信五咬着章酱的肩膀，手下用力，掐出青紫的颜色，这孩子叫的越惨，身下却是越软紧紧包含着，会在退出的时候追着咬上，会在进入的时候层层堆叠，他抱紧章酱，把他钉在床上运作。  
章酱张着嘴，快要死在床上，他知道自己一定流血了，他知道自己的细腿踹不动身上人，只能勾搂上侵犯人的腰，祈祷折磨快些结束。

发间的兔耳不知什么时候脱落，牵扯下几根细秀的发丝。

“章ちゃん！”  
浑浊的液体顺着撑圆的穴口挤压而出，手腕失了力气，落到在洁白的被褥上，无论何处，都是惨烈的青紫，侧颈尤其，锁骨甚至被咬破肌肤堪堪愈合。

章酱空空的看着天花板，胸口的起伏告诉旁人他还活着，穴里的性器还没有拿出去，村上信五就这么压在他的身上，抬起他的脸看他。

“想要什么可以告诉我哦，虽然不是包养关系。”

章酱搂过胳膊想去亲吻他的嘴唇，村上信五偏开头笑道“小孩子不能kiss哦~”

“但是可以chu——一下。”贴在面颊上，全然是男人的气息，刚刚的残暴似乎是幻觉，他张嘴，喉咙里干涩，说不出话。

“村上信五，我的名字。”  
“……主……人。”沙哑的声线中尽是可怜的气息。  
惹人愈加想要破坏……

忽然记起有人说……他唱歌最是好听……  
算了，都是过去之事，不是章ちゃん够拥有的……

拔兔（山田)  
“明天带你回店里。”  
刚刚结束了一场性爱的章酱还蜷在村上怀里抽搐着，村上靠在床头点了一根雪茄，一只手揉着章酱的头发附在他耳边说了一句。  
章酱听完吓的推开村上，眨巴着大眼睛慌忙问。

“要把我送回去吗！是章酱伺候的主人不好吗？不要不要！别把我送回去！”

他会慌张不是没有原因的。  
第一次和横山做完之后他就被安置在一个房间里，横山想起他来的时候会来看他一眼，想不起来的时候只有一些他的手下来给他送饭。  
那些人带着下流眼光看着他的时候他如芒在背，还有那些不同的男人摸在他身上得手更是让他作呕。  
终归都是变成了男人的玩物，与其被送回去扔在店里还不如只属于一个人。

“不是，yoko想见你了。”  
村上没有骗他，前一日的时候横山裕给他发了消息说店里有了新的party，美其名曰是要通知给会员，实则不过是惦记着村上口袋里的支票夹子。  
——把章酱也带过来吧。  
看来不仅惦记着支票，还惦记着美人。

村上带着章酱踏入包间的时候，看到横山裕早就坐在那里，怀里抱着个人。丸山坐在横山的对面喝着酒，似乎正在和横山聊着什么。  
“哟呵，maru也在，真难得。”  
横山看见村上的到来，低头和怀里的人说了两句就打发走了。不小的屋子里只剩下四个人，可是章酱还是觉得有些呼吸困难。  
从章酱进来的一刻，丸山的眼睛就没离开过那个唯唯诺诺贴着村上信五，连眼睛也不敢抬的男孩子。  
也不知道是不是村上的恶趣味，白色的连衣裙套在男孩子的身上竟然也不觉得违和，反而柔化了性别的对立。  
三个人早就认识许久，都不是什么光明磊落的正经人，生意上也总有些说不清的纠葛。  
酒过三巡，趁着村上出去放水的时候，横山坐到丸山的身边。  
“被那小子迷上了吗？”  
“挺好看的，性格看着也好，应该挺好吃的吧。”  
横山笑了笑，“好吃极了。这还是你之前送过来的那个人。”  
丸山送过来的人不少，他想了一会儿才想起是谁。“怎么现在跟着信酱了？”

“hina也看上了，已经买走了。看他走哪带哪的样子，估计也是喜欢的。”  
丸山没说话，眯着眼睛看着章酱。之前被灌了些酒的男孩子现在脸红扑扑的，眼神也有点迷离，像个小动物似的，满处找他的主人。  
想了想，丸山在横山耳边小声说了几句，说完就坐到了章酱的身边。  
横山见状摇了摇头，出了包间。  
村上信五再回来的时候，丸山已经不见了，章酱也不见了。

“就这么把我的人带走了，真是的。”  
横山打圆场，“行了行了，不过是个宠物而已。店里还有别的孩子，一会儿给你叫两个来。”  
村上没说话，横山看他不说话了，也没有了说点什么兴趣。

丸山觉得自己有点像个诱拐犯，三言两语就把村上的那朵乖巧的小白莲带回家了。  
今天突然被村上带回店里得时候章酱大概就知道了什么，但他没得选择，他的一切早已是这世上最卑贱的货物了。

丸山是个挺温柔的人，谈吐优雅举止得当，也有种像是自己哥哥的感觉。  
章酱不太喜欢疼痛的性爱，那会让他可耻的着迷。明明才开始尝到男人的滋味，他的身体却无师自通的精于此道。  
如果不是他还仅有的自尊心支撑着他，他大概从最开始的时候就变成了性爱的奴隶。

“先去洗个澡好吗？”

还是那副温柔样子的丸山脱下章酱的连衣裙，之前村上留在他身上的淤痕还触目惊心，看的丸山的动作都顿了一下。

“一会儿洗完了，去那边的房间等我。”

丸山指了指另一侧，看着章酱乖巧的点了点头，奖励似的亲了亲他的额头。  
丸山的浴袍穿在章酱身上有些大，感觉像是偷穿了家长衣服的孩子一样，衬着章酱的体型更显娇小。  
章酱敲了敲门，听见里面丸山说，“进来。”之后低着头走了进去。  
等他再抬起头的时候，已经被屋子里的景象惊呆了。各种样式的性爱器械和玩具堆满了整个屋子，丸山就坐在这中间对着他勾了勾手指。  
他没敢走过去，看起来已经被吓傻了。原因很简单，刚才还对他笑盈盈的男人，变了脸。

浴袍早就被扯了下来随意扔到一边，此刻的章酱被丸山掐着脖子按在床上。施暴的男人坐在他的腰上，弯下身子啃咬着章酱身上的爱痕。  
本就没有长好的伤痕在丸山疯狂的啃咬之下再次渗出血迹，血腥的味道让丸山红了眼睛，像是一直狮子或者老虎一样，对他的猎物毫无怜悯。

“好疼…别咬了…唔唔…”

章酱的求饶让丸山听起来烦躁急了，按在脖颈上得手转而按住了章酱的脑袋，把他整张脸都深深的埋进了床单里。  
丸山啃够了终于肯放过了可怜的男孩子，他拽着章酱的头发把人从被单里揪起来的时候，男孩几乎快要窒息过去了。  
缺氧带来的眩晕让章酱丧失了行动力，所以当丸山隆平用红色的绳子把他捆绑起来的时候他没有一点挣扎。

简单的龟甲缚对于章酱来说是全新的体验，当然这种体验一点也不舒服就是了。  
红色的绳子衬的他本就白皙得身体更加透明，而皮肤上被丸山留下的伤口就更显得触目惊心。  
绳子的一段高高的吊在天花板上的挂钩上，另一段吊着章酱。他的一条腿堪堪能着地，仿佛白玉捏成的脚趾是他唯一的受力点，另一条腿被写成屈辱的钝角与束缚他的绳子绑在一起。

殷红的穴口暴露在空气里生理性的收缩着，丸山隆平发誓他现在看到的绝景不亚于任何一副名画。  
那张小嘴虽然吻上去一定很好味，但是实在太吵了，所以丸山选了一个他最喜欢的口枷把它塞住。之后他又看了看周围那些有意思的小道具，最后把目光锁定在了产卵器上。  
这是他最近新得的一个小玩具，他还没试过，他想章酱一定也没试过。

仿真的阳具上面连血管和神经都被刻画出来，只不过马眼的位置开的很大，为了方便里面的卵可以被推进身体里。  
淡蓝色的玩具很适合这个对sm方面一无所知的男孩，丸山这么想着，没有人比章酱更适合海洋的颜色了。

润滑液倒在手里，丸山用自己的体温捂热了它，然后不加怜悯的直接塞进去了两根手指。还未完全被开发的小穴虽然还有些排斥异物，但是多抠弄几下就会完全敞开。  
丸山的性癖很重口，他喜欢看美丽的事物经他之手变得残破不堪的样子。尽管他已经预想了章酱那副样子，可是顾着他还是村上信五的宠物这层关系，他选择稍微手下留情一些。

这样的姿势实在过于羞耻，之前和横山还有村上做的时候都只是普通的体位，所以章酱还可以把烧的通红的脸庞藏起来。  
可是丸山隆平对他就不一样了，这样的姿势让他毫无保留的对丸山敞开，一丝一毫躲藏的余地也没有。

“觉得羞耻？真可笑，一个下贱的性奴还有尊严可言吗？”

丸山拔出了手指，把手上混着的润滑液和肠液抹在章酱的脸上这么说着。  
“看信酱这么宠着你，想来你也有点本事吧？那家伙温柔起来能上头，你装装可怜也能骗过他。裕亲也是一个样，美人落泪他可是第一个舍不得。”  
章酱的泪窝浅，有的时候不是他想哭。但是这样过分的对待的确是触动了他脆弱的泪腺。  
“可我不一样，你越是哭，我就会越兴奋。”  
说完这话的丸山拿起那个产卵器，一用力就塞进了章酱的后穴里。  
一个一个相同大小的白色的卵受力后从阳具模型里面跑出来，顺着肠道贴在一起一股脑的向最深处挤了进去，仿佛无休止一般。  
只待全部的白卵尽数进入到了章酱的身体里，丸山拔出假阳具扔到一边，又捡了个兔子尾巴样子的肛塞堵住了穴口。  
最开始如珍珠大小的白卵受热过后开始膨胀起来，挤在章酱狭窄的肠壁里，慢慢地越来越大的白卵已经把他平坦的小腹拱的隆起。  
好疼，快要把肚子撑破了的感觉。  
可是又带着一些奇异的感觉，像是怀孕了一样。

丸山站在他的背后，从身后环住他，一只手摸上了章酱的肚子。  
“章酱是女孩子吗？”  
口塞让他失去了说话的能力，他只能艰难的摇着头表示否定。  
“不是吗？可是那为什么章酱的肚子会隆起来，是怀孕了吗？这里怀着谁的孩子吗？裕亲的还是信酱的？还是哪个男人留下的野种？”

说着说着，不安分的手慢慢下滑，滑到了章酱勃起的性器上。  
他硬了，这太不正常了，疼痛也会让他起反应。章酱又想起了横山与村上带给他的疼痛，虽然种类不同，可他都因此而兴奋起来。  
“你勃起了哎？真有意思，被绑成这样还被塞了东西进去也会勃起，还想否认你天生就是个要被别人操屁股的生性淫贱的坯子吗？”

再多说一点，不，停下来别再说了…

丸山的手撸动着章酱稚嫩的性器，带着砂糖音的男人凑在章酱的耳边不挺地说着露骨又下流的话。章酱想要他停下来，又可悲的想让丸山给予自己更多。  
理智与快感的拉扯间，他射在了丸山的手里。他低下头调整着呼吸，控制不住的涎水顺着口球上的孔里流下来弄湿了他的前胸。

丸山没有给他更多喘息的机会，他拔出后穴里的肛塞，一些已经融化成液体的卵液争先恐后的流了出来，顺着章酱细弱的腿蜿蜒而下。  
只是还未流出多少，丸山就又把它们堵了回去。  
粗大的阴茎一贯到底，“噗呲”一声把白色的黏稠液体挤出一些，硕大的龟头顶在还没有融化的卵蛋上面，章酱瞪大了眼睛，只觉得它们要被挤到胃里，或者要被从嘴里挤出来一样。

“操，真他妈的紧。”  
尽管已经被两个男人使用过，可是肠壁还如同处子一样紧致。这让丸山有些后悔，要是当时没把人送到横山的店里，而是留在自己身边，大概吃起来的味道会更好吧。  
但是不是处子得好处就是他可以没有顾虑肆意地对待这副年轻的身体。

横冲之后的肉棒时不时摩擦着敏感点，但又不做停留，随着肆意变换的角度又撞到别处，想要高潮又求而不得，章酱只觉得身体如同万蚁啃噬一样让人难耐。  
那个有恶趣味得男人明显是故意的，他早就找到了那个能把身下人送上高潮的点，可他却不经意的摩擦到又不经意的避开，决不如他所愿。

升高的体温已经融化了体内的卵，章酱大概是没有办法像产卵一样把它们排出来了。没有了固体挤压的异物感，已经松软的肠壁开始如实的感受着丸山隆平带给他的快感。

快要失去知觉的四肢和无法顺畅呼吸的眩晕感让章酱感觉他的感官已经脱离了身体，可是插在后面的那根不知疲倦横冲直撞的肉棒又把他的感官狠狠的留在他的身体里。  
他听着丸山隆平一句又一句地说着下流过分的话，只能发出无意义的呜咽声。这场冗长的性爱只是单方面的施暴而已，他没有权利要求丸山做什么，只能在心里暗自期望着尽快结束。

许是他无意义的祷告起了作用，也可能是男人已经玩够了这场假孕的游戏。  
那根凶残的肉棒在抽插了百次之后终于确定了一个方向，一下一下用力凿在他的敏感点上，并且在他被操射的时候，丸山也把自己滚烫的精液留在了他的体内。  
这里已经被第三个男人烙上了印记，章酱不知道还会不会有第四个人，第五个人，甚至更多的人。

他终于被放了下来，禁锢已经让他的四肢变得麻木，悄悄动一下都带着疼痛。章酱趴在地上还在抽搐着，卵液混合着精液从他被操干的无法闭合的穴口流了出来，弄脏了昂贵的地毯。  
章酱累极了，他闭上眼睛似乎马上就能睡过去。可是丸山还没有满足，他抱起瘫在地上的人放在床上，翻了个面，又重新操了进去。

章酱不知道自己是在第几次的时候彻底失去意识的，等他再次苏醒过来的时候，太阳已经快要落下山，他大概是累极了，所以睡了整整一天。  
醒来的时候，除了后穴还带着疼痛，异物感已经消失了，昨天留在他身体里的液体已经被清理个干净。  
他动了动身子，每个关节都泛着酸痛，他想说些什么，喉咙却也干涩。  
丸山适时的推门而入，手里还端着个托盘。  
“醒了？你一定饿了吧。我做了点粕汁给你。”  
章酱不敢想这个笑出两块苹果肌的男人和昨天对他施暴的男人会是同一个人。  
“你现在我这里住几天吧，信酱说他最近要忙一个生意，估计也没时间照顾你。”  
章酱小声的“哦”了一声。他早就没有家了，对他来说在谁哪里没什么区别。  
“我最近可能也要忙，抽空来看你。你想吃什么想要什么就跟门口的人说。”  
这副心疼的温柔语气似乎是丸山的另一个性格，昼夜交替是个开关，锁住一个丸山隆平的同时也会放出另一个他。  
但是章酱无暇顾及这些了，他太累了。需要睡个好觉了。

圈圈（仓安）

折磨的日子没有尽头，他好像过的糊涂，抬眼是一天，闭眼也是一天。偶尔能从窗户外看到有个少年远远的望着他，只要探出头，又是什么都没有，大抵是他的错觉。  
这天，有人登门拜访，章酱木木地坐在沙发上，看着丸山隆平跟那人交谈。

“这位是……啊……”他们聊着闲天，那个男人看起来很高，笑起来也是闪亮亮的，露出的牙齿整齐，和他完全不一样。章酱琢磨几下，失神的想到，又有谁，是能和他一样的呢？

“章ちゃん~，坐过来。“丸山隆平招手，他站起身，还未等坐下，手腕被人拉扯，就掉进了男人的怀抱中。丸山隆平双臂锁着他牢牢夹在怀里，笑着说道“怎么样？是不是很漂亮？章ちゃん认识一下，他叫……”  
“大仓忠义，很高兴认识你。”男人把杯子里的威士忌一口喝完，上前渡到他的嘴里，呛人的酒液让他猛地咳嗽出声，眼眶因为生理刺激变得发红，他这副糟糕模样好像逗乐了大仓忠义。男人的指腹摩砂着他的下巴，低声说道“借我玩两天。”

“诶——我还没玩够呢。”丸山隆平眯起眼睛，嘟囔着的语气里满是小孩儿般的抱怨。

“等着你去Yoko那边找个更好的嘛——”

“你怎么不去……”

大仓忠义翻了个白眼，脚在茶几上踹了下，丸山隆平咂咂嘴松手，夹在章酱的腋下把人带起来，笑道：“请记得及时归还，谢谢合作！”

三言两语间，决定了未来时日里他的去向，章酱的眼神很平静，张开臂膀，把头埋到大仓忠义的胸口上。好小……大仓忠义怔楞的看着怀里的小人，手抓了抓他的头发。

“他要吃什么？”  
“章ちゃん是人……人……唉，okura。你吃什么他就吃什么啊。”

大少爷在意外的地方有些生活白痴，但不妨碍他把人带走。他可很是了解某些道貌岸然的家伙，这个时候当老妈子……手指磨砂在章酱满是印子的后颈上，弄人的时候下得可都是狠手。  
纯变态在大太阳底下发善心，还真是某人的风格。

章酱亦步亦趋跟在他的身后，忽然回头，什么人藏进院落里的灌丛中不见踪影……他好像有些舍不得，舍不得，还没有见过面的陌生人。

……

“换好了吗？”

“嗯。”

章酱低着头做过去，这身衣服像极了小学生的制服，裤子很短，上衣的袖子半遮住手背。“换好了啊~”大仓忠义抬起他的手背，弓腰看着他“章ちゃん好漂亮，和人偶一样。”

“怎么样……我的裙子好看吗？”

章酱看着他展示的裙摆，木然的应道：“好看。”大仓忠义拉过他的手，淡淡说道“和你这一身最是相匹配，好久没穿过了……你要是不喜欢，我可以换个颜色。”  
水蓝的衣褶晃过，他抬起头，笑了。

“我喜欢这个颜色，大仓君，要做吗？”

“当然，看来章ちゃん已经迫不及待了，放心，我们玩的都是玩具……死不了人的。”大仓忠义笑的漂亮，把双马尾的假毛拽下来，头发乱糟糟的像个小孩。唯独弯起的眼角，流露出病态的光色。“章ちゃん真的很有趣啊。”  
他带着人走到大厅里，这里像极了丸山隆平的刑房，却四处空旷，唯有最中间，立了一座儿童木马。

木马被人漆成淡粉色，大仓忠义上前卸开木马背上的凹槽，从里头摆弄出一根橡胶的阳具。那阳具雕刻的栩栩如生，只不过比丸山家给他用的那根还要大，赤立在脊背上，哪里有半分童真。

“大仓君……”

“坐上来吧……没关系，我会和你一起玩的。”大仓忠义说的健气，章酱却没有拒绝的权利，他惨笑着勾扯嘴角，双手持着木马的前端两柱，跨腿站在那处。

男人伸手为他脱下短裤，拍拍细嫩的屁股，说道：“快点。”

章酱一横心，屁股向后移动，落在那粗挺的巨物上方，缓缓向下坐去，感受着屁穴微微张开肉口，含住了粗硕的圆头。吞了不到一半，他就停住了。  
这阳具又粗又长，入了这么些就好似好到了极限，不敢，实在是不敢……

“啊！！！”一双手臂夹着他的肋骨按下去，让人惊叫出声。

被贯穿的恐惧吓得章酱夹紧腿，肉穴却是骤然松开牢牢的把那一整根吞进去，撑的穴口饱胀，薄薄连着一层。

“大仓君——”

章酱把阳具吞下去也是不敢动，他颤巍巍撅起屁股，没看到身后人露出恶劣的笑容。大仓忠义直接跟着坐在木马上，重量让木马的前端高高翘起，阳具似乎捅进了更深的地方。  
男人抱着他，一只手搭在他的小腹上，一只手压在他紧抓木棍的手背上，往前倚靠，木马回到了水平的直线上。“章ちゃん很怕吗？没关系，都是玩具，你看……”  
他压在木马上的腰肢晃动几下，木马就跟随着摇摆，粗硕的假阳具就那般在他穴里滚动，让他喘不过气。“不是还活着么……章ちゃん要相信我啊。”  
低哑的声音带着蛊惑人心的磁性贴合在章酱的耳畔，让他又怕又惧，又清晰明了，他是……万万没有反抗的资格的。

大仓忠义看他隐忍不发的神情中满是脆弱，把下体蹭在他的尾骨上研磨，隔着薄薄的裙子，肉柱逐渐从遮掩的衣料下伸出，勃起充血。

“哈——哈——”他磨蹭着运作，假阳具就定然咬在里面晃动，前后摆弄不过少许片刻，章酱就震颤着夹紧屁股里的粗橡胶，前面的肉芽紧缩几下，射出白浊。

“呀——”

尖细的叫声是大餐中上好的配料，大仓忠义挺着胯，在他身后磨蹭，抱着怀里的人做弄，心里生出异样的满足感，他喘着粗气，低头过在章酱的侧耳，毛茸茸的脑袋也是蹭过来蹭过去，沉浸在舒适区里。  
章酱自然是不好受，那东西又粗又大，顶在内里，好像要将他捅破，不过含着晃悠，前列腺就被顶出接连不断的快感。

要是……能捅进去捅出来……  
只可惜假阳具到底不是活物，射完第一遭，前面就是硬挺着翘在腿间，短裤滑落在脚裸，像极了蹲便的模样，里面却是通着的。

“章ちゃん，我好想进去啊……”大仓忠义迷蒙着眼睛，蹭在他的身后，通红流水的龟头顺着脊骨的凹陷活动。色情故事中的男主，应该少有他这般的配置，章酱听到男人软绵绵状若撒娇的声音，把脚压在地上站住，撅起屁股。  
他的身形纤细，上过他的男人都称赞他像是孩子模样。

章酱轻声说道：“是大仓君的话……可以的喔。”

他们玩闹着扮演的游戏，大仓忠义兴奋地站起来，一手把着勃起的肉柱，对准那被捅的大开，蠕动的肉穴，不管不顾的操了进去，很快就摇摆起腰胯，用力让章酱站不住。  
那裙子撩在二人之间略有遮掩，亦是绝妙的情趣……

“啊——啊——啊——”

章酱只管撅着屁股淫叫，他不在乎此时此刻压在他身后的男人是谁，哪怕是条狗，能把他操爽了就行。反正他这么脏，他这么脏，也不会有人在奸淫中对他生出怜惜之情，还不如好好享受！

那假阳具把他内里操的柔软，大仓忠义的棒子在里头穿梭，竟然对章酱有些不能满足。小孩难耐的晃着屁股，缴着屁股里的肉棒，却也不能使大仓忠义的肉棒粗上三分。  
可是……他好想要……好想要……  
大仓忠义穿着裙子操他，操的愈加用力，恨不得捣破他的骚穴。  
潜意识里的痒意勾引的章酱愈加骚浪，哎哎叫出绵羊般的欢爱声，大仓忠义本来还想要细水长流，让他在里头操的又狠又急，只是这样的抽插不能持久，不消片刻，漫天的快感涌来，章酱一个紧夹，大仓忠义没能守住精关，眼前冒起白光……

“呃啊——”

“噗嗤”大仓忠义把肉棒撤出来，精液洋洋洒洒的落到了章酱的股间，从屁股上缓缓滴落。  
许是欲望没有满足的姿态刺激到了他，章酱憋红了脸。默默伸手遮住了下面勃翘的肉芽，短声说道“……好快。”他还没射呢。

“彭！！”  
“咚——”

章酱摔在地上，还没反应过来怎么一会儿事，就被人一脚踹在身上。  
“大仓君！”“谁教你说的？”

他知道，自己刚才是说错话了……章酱终于记起了原本畏惧的心思，却是……晚了。  
炙热的铜丝压在他的皮肉上，落下红肿不堪的伤痕，而他也在这急剧的疼痛中射精，白色的精液散漫的洒在地板。大仓忠义用铜丝烫他，他就叫一声，忽然……那铜丝对准他的命根处，压了上去。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！”  
好痛，好痛，啊，为什么——为什么——为什么他要遭受这些！！！命运不得公平，唯有苦难蹉跎，章酱睁大眼睛，止不住泪水顺着眼角滑落。  
大仓忠义看他哭，冷笑出声，将人翻过面来又是操了一回儿，章酱射不出精液，淅淅沥沥的从充血的肉棒里尿了出来。

“呃啊——呃啊——”他张着嘴，合不上。  
哭了一路，又究竟是在哭什么呢？

“章ちゃん……”

章酱听到有人唤他，紧闭双目，已经不想再理会了。

ps：还有水仙喔，小宝贝

拔兔（大山田，水仙)

丸山没想到预期可能会持续很久的工作只用了几天就完成了，他不得不感慨自己的手下真是越来越得力了。  
那个总是皱着眉头话不多的狠角色不知受了什么刺激，从不杀人的樱桃竟然难得下了死手，去收拾残局的时候看着被打的看不出人型的肉团瘫在哪里的样子，丸山都觉得一阵阵恶心。  
“喂，我没说一定要他死吧。你这么搞，善后工作可是很难办的呢，小樱桃。”  
丸山说着的时候又忍不住摸了摸樱桃的脑袋，但是后者侧过头躲开了。  
手上只留着发胶带来的坚硬触感，丸山含着笑看着樱桃恨恨的剜了他一眼擦着脸上的血离开了。  
“这小子…！”  
丸山挡住了想要过去教训这个没大没小的樱桃的手下，仿佛发现了什么有趣的事情一样挑起了嘴角。  
“我都不是他的对手你能教育得了他吗？”  
“可他！”  
丸山眯起那双狭长的眼睛，透出狠厉的精光，他看见了可能会发生的未来，所以他必须未雨绸缪。  
“杀人要诛心。”丸山说完也抬起脚准备离开，走之前又说了一句，“我一会儿要去大仓忠义那里，让樱桃送我过去，你们都不用跟着。”

章酱是被电话声吵醒的，把他圈在怀里睡得正香的男人似乎没听见一样，还在打着咕噜。  
手机响了一会儿自然挂断，只是挂断之后却又响了起来。  
章酱推了推身边的大仓，废了好一番力气才叫醒和周公喝茶的大仓。  
“大仓君，电话一直在响。”  
“不要管他，章ちゃん我们再睡一会儿嘛…”  
挺大的个子内里似乎住着一个没长大的孩子，做爱的时候极进恶劣的男人在平时却也喜欢撒着娇。  
“可能是工作吧，大仓君还是接一下吧…”

屏幕上显示的名字，大仓看完就想直接挂断。但是转念一想还是接了起来。  
“有病吗？这么大早打电话过来？”  
“我的大少爷，都日上三竿了还早吗？赖床可容易尿床哦。”  
大仓直起身子靠在床头揉了揉眉心，忍住了想要破口大骂的起床气。  
“有屁快放！”  
“我一会儿去接章酱，你没把人玩儿死吧？”  
大仓没回答丸山，拉过裹着被子坐在那里的章酱深深一吻，贴着他的耳边小声说了几句，看着章酱跳下床进了浴室才回答。  
“你以为谁都跟你一样是个变态吗？丸山隆平。”  
“半斤八两而已。总之我一会儿就过去接人，你收拾一下吧。”  
“一个男宠而已，没见你这么上心过。喂，说正经的，多少钱，人我买了。”  
“这可不是我的人哦大少爷，我也是借来玩玩的。你要是想买的话，最好还是问问信酱吧，看看他愿不愿意卖。不过我提醒你，信酱似乎挺喜欢他的，你要是想买，估计少出不了血。”  
大仓不心疼钱，况且章酱也值那么多钱。但是如果是村上信五的人，就不太好办了。那家伙势力太大，他与村上也有盘根错节的关系在。  
而且之前也挺章酱说过，他是横山裕的店里出来的人，那就更复杂了。  
“大少爷别失落啊，我给你带个更好玩的过去怎么样？”  
“什么？”  
“樱桃。”  
“你自己留着吧，那种性冷淡的人我可没兴趣。”  
丸山知道大仓似乎还没有意识到什么，他看着与他隔了一层防弹玻璃，在驾驶位单手开车的樱桃，好心地给了大仓一个提示。  
“你应该见过樱桃对吧。那你不妨想想看，樱桃和章酱是不是似乎有什么相似之处？”  
大仓哑然。此刻已经在浴缸里放好了水的章酱走了进来，睡得卷卷的头发还翘着一缕，一颤一颤的样子也叫醒了大仓的思路。  
“丸山隆平，你可真他妈是个混蛋啊。”  
“别这么说嘛，亲爱的小忠。你这个透着兴奋的语气也挺混蛋的。我快到了，你准备一下吧。”

大仓挂了电话对着站在门口的章酱勾了勾手指，后者听话的走到床边，瞪着天真的大眼睛看着大仓。  
尽管他已经沦为了被人肆意玩弄的男宠，尽管他的穴里已经吃过了不少的男人的东西，尽管他为了承欢而说过不少的淫词浪语。  
可那双漂亮的眼睛，为什么就是弄不脏呢？  
大仓知道他与横山村上和丸山说到底都是一路肮脏的货色，这他不否认，他想他们也不否认。如果不是命运的作弄，章酱这个美好得人一辈子也不会与他们扯上关系。  
那双太过干净的眼睛即使看见了最黑的黑色之后依旧清澈，大仓不敢直视它们。  
拉过章酱揉在怀里，大仓伸出手覆盖住章酱的眼睛，“想做了。来做吧，章ちゃん。”  
昨天和章酱玩过sm的游戏，散乱的道具还没收拾，大仓正好摸到一个眼罩，他拿起来给章酱带好，然后拖着屁股抱起男孩走出了卧室，走到了客厅。  
没关系，他们弄不脏的眼睛，有人会弄脏。

樱桃恭敬的替丸山拉开车门，深鞠一躬准备做回车里等丸山，半路却被丸山按住了开门得手。  
“我跟大仓忠义那小子总是不对付，万一有什么冲突怎么办，你跟我来。”  
“我不…”  
樱桃还没说完，丸山不满的皱起眉头。  
“这是命令，樱桃不是最听话的吗？”  
樱桃知道他不能拒绝丸山，只能应了一声，跟在丸山的身后走进了大仓的宅邸。

刚踏入客厅的时候樱桃就后悔了，他早该想到那个恶劣的男人已经意识到了一切。  
宽大的单人沙发里，大仓的腿上坐着一个衣冠不整的男孩，白衬衫随着他上下起伏的动作滑落下来，堪堪卡在臂弯上，露出布满痕迹的肩膀。  
两条大开的双腿搭在沙发座上，随着滑动的节奏摩擦着布料发出微弱的声响，随后又被男孩喉咙间发出的呻吟声掩盖。  
他身后的男人一边玩弄着肿大的乳头一边舔舐着章酱的耳垂，嘴里压抑着舒服的喘息声，不停地说着“章酱真棒，吸得我好舒服”这种难以入耳的下流的话。

“小少爷兴致倒好，大中午的就干上了。”  
丸山脱下外套扔在沙发上，没有理会樱桃，也没有什么吩咐，仿佛当他不存在一样径直走到了正在交合的两人面前。  
“没办法，他太缠人了，昨天做了一宿也没喂饱，我才睡醒就摇着屁股让我操他。”  
大仓抬眼瞟了一眼已经涨红了脸的樱桃，特意把关键词说的很大声。  
被遮住了眼睛的章酱看不到客厅里几个男人之间的暗流涌动，被剥夺了一种感官得他所有的注意力都集中在了游走在他身上得手上。  
丸山用手指摩挲着章酱厚实的唇瓣，另只手拉开裤链掏出被情爱画面刺激的勃起的阴茎，马眼里渗出的前列腺液涂抹在章酱的嘴唇上，已经被情欲支配的男孩想也不想就想开了嘴含了进去。

大仓以为丸山不过是想带着人来看一看的而已，没想到丸山半路又插进来一脚。虽然以前也不是没有和丸山一同分享过一个玩伴，但这次大仓心里总有说不出的不痛快。  
“你不是从来不上同一个人两次吗？”大仓不满的揶揄着。  
“章酱可不是别人哦，小忠。”又是让人作呕的称呼，大仓听完忍不住翻了个白眼。

很早的时候丸山与大仓就结下了说不清的孽缘，他们总是进行着无意义的比较，却也总分不出高下来。  
这次也一样。  
专注于性爱的两个人失去了打嘴炮的兴趣，全力的发泄在章酱的身上。  
给丸山口的舒服了的时候，大仓就会掐着章酱的腰顶的更深一些，被大仓顶的分了神的时候丸山就掐上章酱的乳头。  
一来一回之间，两根粗大的肉棒在章酱瘦弱的身体里探索进更深的地方，第一次被3p的男孩受不住这种刺激，颤抖着已经射了两次。  
黏糊的呻吟声已经变成了尖细的哭喊，如果不是被丸山的肉棒插在嘴里，他也无法可想自己会说出些什么话来。

不过一个月而已，那个会端坐在花园里悠闲喝着下午茶的男孩子已经被打入地狱，被卖进风俗店又被有钱人作为宠物买走，作为利益之间的润滑再经易手，变成侍候人的男宠。  
他本应该有安逸的人生，去做自己喜欢的事，去自己喜欢的地方。他要找到一个重要的人，带他回家。  
可是现在一切都不一样了。  
他已经无家可归，现在都不也没有脸再去见那个人。

“唔…真棒…要…射了…”  
大仓掐在他腰上的手加深了力度，仿佛要融进骨血里。丸山抓着他头发的手也不自觉的缩紧，扯得他发根都痛了起来。  
两个男人不约而同的加快了操弄的频率，章酱已经知道这是快要射精的前兆，于是缩紧了自己的肠壁和喉咙用心侍奉。  
两个总是会吵架的男人在做爱时似乎有着什么默契，马上就要高潮的前夕抽出阴茎，射在了章酱的后背和脸上。  
爽过了的男人拉着章酱亲来亲去，又弄上了不少痕迹。一双颤抖的小手不知道该要推开谁，只能安分的搭在男人的胸前。

大仓把人从自己的身上抱下来，把还沉浸在高潮余韵里的章酱放到沙发上。精液和汗水让他非常不舒服，可他已经没有力气爬起来把自己弄干净了。  
眼罩在激烈的性爱时有些滑落，章酱被泪水蒙住的双眼看到除了丸山和大仓之外，不远处还站着一个男人。  
又要被送给别人当做玩物了吗？不可以在再做了，不然真的会死掉的。  
在他闭上眼睛的一刻，他这么想着。

圈圈（水仙篇）

“喂！”  
“醒醒！”面颊被人拍打，章酱睁开眼看到那个……那个本来一生都不可能再相遇的人。  
“……你怎么在这里……”喑哑的嗓音暗含着无数的情感，章酱低下头，这是他没有……没有颜面去面对的，他的亲生弟弟。

“我来带你走。”  
“去哪？”他问道。

“去一个，只有我们的家，好不好？”

男孩把他背在身上，晃晃悠悠的把他带出去，远离这个肮脏的地方。  
后来，章酱才觉得，那既是幸福的开始，也是不幸的深渊。

那个男孩，叫樱桃，他们长得一摸一样。  
他们是双生子，相貌相仿，只是脾气很大不同。樱桃小时候调皮，少年时期格外的桀骜不驯，而他，就像是弟弟的反面，温顺懂事，一直都是旁人家的孩子。双胞胎若生出这样的性格，定然要每日吵闹，但是他们不一样，他们的关系很要好。  
要好到……有了些不该有的东西。  
那是樱桃离家出走的理由，也是他们本以为此生不复相见的缘由，却不成想，再见时，竟然……往事如一抹云烟，不堪回首。

“章ちゃん，喝水吗？”杯子递到他的眼前，章酱眨眨眼，接过来，轻声道谢。  
“……”他有很多的话想问，但是实际上，他已经，没有资格了。“哥哥。”  
可能是太久没有听到这样的称谓，章酱默默攥紧杯壁，低下头：“对不起。我可能……”  
“哥哥，一切都结束了。”樱桃坐到他的身旁，拥抱着他，悄声说道：“以后，都会好的。都过去了，我们……”  
“会好的，一切都会好的，我保证。”

……

章酱不常做梦，尤其是他被迫卖身之后，已经很久很久，没有看到黑色掩盖下的世界了。  
但是今天，他好像撑着梦境的伞柄，回到了那个地方，那里，有他，还有樱桃。  
樱桃很瘦很小，浑身都是伤，大概刚刚跟人打完架，他拉着樱桃在公园里擦药，记得……就是在这里。  
“哥哥……”  
少年苦涩的温度印衬在唇齿间，他睁大眼睛，忽然就落下泪来。  
一只手抚上他的面颊，叹气道：“哥哥，你又哭了。”  
床头灯点亮，他看着眼前已经没有那么稚嫩的面孔，捂住了张开的嘴“对不起，对不起，对不起……” “哥哥！”樱桃叫他一声，把人抱住，拥在怀里。  
“不是你的错！不是你的错……都好了，都好了，哥哥——”  
“樱桃……”章酱靠在他的怀中，喃喃道：“怎么办，我，我，好冷啊。”

“求求你，和我做吧。”  
“求求你……”  
章酱攥着樱桃的衣领，把嘴唇粗暴的印在上面，樱桃偏开头，低声说道：“哥哥，夜深了，睡觉吧。这些乱七八糟的话，我就当没听到，不要再说了。”  
“不！我是认真的……求求你！樱桃！”抓不住缘由的惶恐让他慌了神，章酱哭着去抱身旁人，杂乱的头毛混着眼泪，好不狼狈。  
“我已经……已经不想再失去樱桃了。求求你，和我做，好不好，好不好……”

“好，哥哥……我什么……都答应你。“  
樱桃流露出莫名的微笑，低头亲吻在哥哥的额间：“那我们说好了。这辈子，无论发生什么，都不许再分开了。”  
“我的……哥哥啊。”

他们在接吻，与其说接吻，不如说章酱在啃他的唇，那样的迫切，恳求着什么。章酱亲吻着他的嘴唇，冰凉的液体顺着落到他的脸上，樱桃的的手掌压在章酱的发尾，轻柔的安抚。  
不要哭了，章ちゃん。  
我是……爱你的。  
“唔——唔————唔……”他们吻的急促，章酱伸手勾着樱桃的衣领，睁大眼睛看着他，泪水不断地弥漫，但是他看得到，看得到那双和他如出一辙的眉眼。温暖，尖锐，包容，将他杀死。

章酱在被子里脱下樱桃的内裤，手摸着那尚且柔软的性器，熟练地揉捏挑逗着，感受着血液逐渐将性器变得充血坚挺。跃动的触感是那样的熟悉，在他们之间又是那样的独特。  
是禁忌的乱伦？那不过是亲缘送给他们最肮脏的惩罚。  
章酱迫切的渴望着樱桃能带给他温暖，把他从灵魂的阴冷中拯救出来。

“唔……”  
“哥哥。”樱桃迷茫的看着他。  
他们就像水中晶莹剔透的生物，不是鳞虾，不是海兔，被潮流推到海岸线上，依靠着拥抱在一起纠缠不清。散发出莹朔的的光彩，在极夜的白沙中消亡。  
“嗯——”  
章酱引导者弟弟进入自己的身体，硬挺的肉棒突破穴口就被吸引着流出前液。哥哥的那里，又湿又软，包裹着他的整根。他们拥有相同的血液，樱桃却无师自通的想要在哥哥的体内留下印记。  
他翻过身把章酱抱在怀里，抱得很用力，把性器在柔软的穴口中抽弄，没一会儿就感受到身下人的软化，穴肉纠缠上来，吮吸着向他索取带来连绵不断地快感。  
“啊——啊——啊————”哥哥在他的怀里。  
“噗嗤，噗嗤，噗嗤”哥哥在他的怀里。  
“哈——啊！！”哥哥在这里。

樱桃张嘴，咬在章酱的喉结上，如同动物般舔舐，柔软的舌头裹挟着留下唾液，水渍的痕迹尽是温柔。那些温情与呢喃，让章酱禁不住的喘息。他的心跳的好快，手指抓在弟弟的后背上，衬衣被指缝弄出层层褶皱。  
“樱桃！樱桃！樱桃！”  
这种莫名其妙的东西究竟是什么呢？  
前列腺被顶冲到，他把双腿盘到樱桃的腰上，轻轻收紧，穴口收缩咬着在其中穿梭的肉棒，希望性器能够进入的更深些，希望他们能更加的快乐，章酱蓬勃的肉芽摩擦在樱桃的小腹上，肌肉的纹理磨蹭敏感的肉头，快感不住地从内里涌来。  
泪水朦胧的视线里他看到樱桃，宛若镜面的面孔中，樱桃吻了下去。  
他的唇齿中是樱桃，他的穴肉中是樱桃，他们的呼吸交错在一起，混合着揉碎的呻吟声，肌肤依贴在一起，

“唔……呜——”  
樱桃只觉得顶在自己小腹的肉柱不断震颤，抖动着磨蹭几下，就有温凉的液体迸射而出喷洒在他们二人之间。章酱沉浸在情欲之中，挂在他后腰的双腿不断夹紧，腿窝扣在腰侧，细白的小腿摇晃着拍打在他的后背上。  
哥哥射出来了……喷在自己肚子上的是哥哥的东西。那些温凉的精液，是哥哥的温度。他侧过头，吞咽着章酱的口水，亲的愈加用力，亲的愈加深情。  
章酱承受不能，只得昂头。露出那些青紫的瘢痕，旧日的残疤，樱桃浑然不在意，因为，他闻得到的 ，是哥哥的气息，哥哥的味道。

真好啊。  
他耸身顶动，任由性器发发泄欲望，蓬勃的潮水顺着穴肉涌出打湿了交欢的部位和绒绒的耻毛，樱桃越操越急，越操越用力，终于刹不住精关，把自己的精液射在了哥哥的体内。  
一波高潮似海浪，涌起涌落，让初尝滋味的樱桃喘着粗气，射完的阴茎逐渐在章酱的穴里垂软，缩成一团。章酱却是不满足的挤压起来，熟练地想要的更多。  
“哥哥……”  
“我还想要……樱桃……再来一次好不好？”  
章酱说着把屁股磨磨蹭蹭的研磨在樱桃的小腹上。那种饥渴的姿态宛如情兽，因为性欲散发出勾引的气息，樱桃瞧着自己的哥哥面颊泛红不知足的模样，刚刚射过的性器却是萎靡的。  
“哥哥，我没有了。”他说道，章酱却像没有听到一般的磨蹭着。  
“哥哥……”  
“樱桃，我里面好痒啊——”章酱不断地收缩穴肉，想要弟弟快点产生反应，满足自己的空虚。他看着弟弟的脸，好像在一瞬间，已经变得什么都不在意了。

他想要被人贯穿，想要被人操干，想要被人用乳白色的精液灌满后穴。这种饥渴在性爱中时时刻刻的的提醒着他，他到底有多么的肮脏。  
淫靡的肉体污染纯洁的灵魂，究竟有谁能拯救他呢？章酱用手想去触碰，用纤白的脚裸想去击打，抚摸那里，想要血液充满。

“你硬啊！硬啊！怎么还是软的！”他张着嘴，无助的哭泣，眼睛红肿的模样甚是惹人怜惜。摇晃着就要去打身上人，手腕却是失了力气。  
“哥哥……”樱桃挺身，把垂软的肉棒拔出来，塞子拿掉的肉穴流出涓涓的白色液体，他射了很多，现在，从哥哥的体内流出来了。  
“不要这样了。”莫名的满足和寂寞蓄绕在他们的身体之中，樱桃抱着哥哥，落在床褥间，任由气息沉沦下去……“哥哥，已经不会再冷了，我们就这样好好地在一起。”  
就算你已经不再满足，就算你曾经跌入泥泞，就算你……“樱桃，求求你。”

“我真的好想要，好想要。”  
樱桃闭上眼睛，吻了过去。

哥哥，不要再哭了，都是他们的错，都是我的错。  
既然是你想要，那么……

一朝欢好，不知晨夕。

他拥着怀里的人，看他低垂的眉眼，睫毛上很长，唇角弯起的弧度，他们的样貌生的相似，只是脾性不大相同。樱桃愚笨，就只能用这样的办法留住你，说到底，都是我的错。

极夜的白沙上潮水涌动，泛起的海浪裹挟着墨蓝色的生命，在黑暗中散发出浅浅的荧光。  
透明的身体纠缠，他们都是冰洋里的水母。

拔兔（水仙安 all安

樱桃记得他还与章酱住在一起的时候总是要被管家看着学一些他不喜欢的东西。那个时候他就总是让章酱帮他打掩护自己偷偷溜出去。  
秋天的时候院子里总会有几只误入的蚂蚱，跳来跳去的看的他心烦。多半时候他会抓上一只，用细绳拴住蚂蚱的腿，然后一撒手，看着蚂蚱一蹦一蹦的跳远，然后又在它快要跳出花园的时候，用力收紧手里的绳子，把可怜的蚂蚱拽回原点，如此往复，竟然也能生出快感来。  
樱桃体会过支配的感觉，所以他也因此能懂得被支配时的绝望。  
时光流转，那只企图蹦出花园的蚂蚱，变成了他自己。

他本打算尽快带着章酱离开这里，利用以假乱真的护照带着他的哥哥逃到有着温暖大海的南国。  
樱桃知道那帮人的习性，男宠对于他们来说不过是个用之即弃的玩具而已，从不关心死活，也无所谓多一个或者少一个。  
但是事实却告诉樱桃，他还是想错了。  
被人从去往机场的半路就抓了回来，与他纠缠的人似乎对他积怨已深，敲在他后脑的那一棍子可不留情，晕过去之前，樱桃看到车上下来的男人抱起章酱上了车，而他也被人架着扔进了后备箱。

再次恢复意识的时候，他被绑在了床上，对方限制了他的行动可没有限制他的视觉，他甚至不用抬头就能看到章酱爬跪在沙发上，村上的肉棒插在他的后穴里，章酱想叫，可是又被大仓的性器堵住了嘴，没讨到甜头的横山和丸山也不想放弃参与其中的机会，拉着章酱两只手帮自己自慰。  
“混蛋混蛋！放开他！别碰他！！”  
樱桃愤怒极了，对他们，也对自己。  
明明只差一步就能带着他的哥哥逃出生天，可是命运却又毫无怜悯的作弄着他们。

“你家小樱桃醒了耶。”  
大仓含着笑对着丸山努了努嘴，说话的时候还在抓着章酱的头发用力顶胯。  
丸山听完回过头看着眼睛都瞪红了的樱桃，扔下章酱走了过去。  
“醒了啊，樱桃。我还以为你能多睡一会儿呢。不过醒了也好，能看着我们是怎么玩儿你哥哥的。”  
原来丸山早就知道了一切，樱桃应该也早该想到。他后悔，当初丸山带着章酱回到组里的时候，他就该带他走。  
“别这么瞪着我看，章酱的味道你不是也尝过了吗？”  
丸山掏出口袋里带着定位装置的录音笔，点开一个按钮，那一晚章酱带着魅惑的声音和他带着痴态喊着章酱名字时候得声音听起来无比的刺耳。  
“你们可是亲兄弟啊，樱桃。乱伦的背德感会让你更爽吗？”  
“别说了！闭嘴闭嘴！你这个混蛋，我要杀了你！！”  
“啪！”  
“你跟谁这么说话呢？安田？”  
丸山重重的一掌抽在樱桃的脸上，平静的语气更让人胆寒。“你该恨我们吗？不该，你真正该恨的是你自己。”  
“把你的哥哥扔在风俗店门口的人，可是你自己啊，樱桃。是你自己亲手把他推进了深渊，是你亲手打开了毁灭他的潘多拉魔盒。樱桃”  
樱桃听完突然就安静了下来，丸山的每个字都戳到了他心里最脆弱的地方。  
杀人要诛心。  
丸山最终还是做到了让樱桃听话。

“有必要说那么多废话吗？”横山皱着眉头不满的推开丸山。  
他对所谓的兄弟情深没有任何兴趣，也不明白为什么丸山非要和樱桃说这么多无关紧要的话。  
让他继续糊涂下去不是更好吗，这种养不熟的狼崽子就算此刻温顺，下一秒也会亮出獠牙。如果真的想要他彻底被驯服，还不如直接拔下他的獠牙。  
“maru，你还是对这小子下不去狠手吧？”  
“大哥…”  
横山轻蔑的笑了一声，回身对着大仓招了招手。大仓看了一眼已经射完靠在那里抽烟的村上，后者点了点头，大仓抱着章酱走了过去。  
“他不是很爱他哥哥吗，那让他们做吧。”横山说的轻描淡写。

章酱此刻已经失去了意识，他如同提线木偶一样任由摆布着。  
横山脱下了樱桃的裤子，露出隐秘的后穴，那里从未被使用过，每一次暴露在空气里的收缩反应都带着邀请。  
“yoko，这孩子还是个雏儿吧？你没兴趣？”村上问着。  
横山摆摆手，“他身上野味太重了，呛我的难受。我可不想吃这样的雏儿。”横山又想起了章酱身上的乳香。  
丸山拿过润滑挤出一些挤在章酱的性器上，乳白色的润滑液和精液混在一起，黏糊糊的能拉出丝。  
带着黏液的手指刺入樱桃的后穴，草草的扩张了几下，丸山说了一句“可以了”。  
半清醒状态的章大根本不知道现接下来会发生什么，他还在无意识的念叨着什么，大仓就扶着他一直勃起的阴茎对准樱桃的穴口插了进去，然后又拖着章酱的屁股动了起来。

处子初尝性爱的感觉让章酱食髓知味，可是下一秒他又突然清醒了。  
那通湿热紧致的甬道包裹着他的性器，而那甬道的主人是他的弟弟。  
他摇着头拒绝着，可是在他身后的恶劣男人又紧紧的禁锢着他，任凭他如何哭喊叫嚷也不能唤醒任何人的同情。  
“哥哥！哥哥！”  
“樱桃！樱桃！”  
那晚的魅惑和痴态依旧，只不过身份对调了过来。  
很早之前他们曾一度逃避的感情如今以这种方式回报回来，虽然不够温馨，但却足以填补两个人心里缺失了很久的那一块拼图。  
从他们开始默契的不再同床共枕的时候，他们就知道了自己的不能明说的心思。  
章酱爱着樱桃，樱桃也爱着章酱。

处子的阴茎被处子的肉穴紧紧包裹着，就想他们在母胎里的那样共用着同根脐带结合在一起，谁也不能分开他们。  
房间里出奇的安静，除了章酱和樱桃交叠的喘息呻吟声之外，其他四个人都出奇的安静。他能冷眼看着这场兄弟间的床戏，紧闭着嘴垂着眼睛，谁也不知道在想些什么。  
大仓已经放开了章酱，他像个手足无措的孩子一样不知该如何应对眼前的景象。他看着章酱一下一下操弄着樱桃，在迷蒙间两个人激烈的亲吻着，仿佛天地间只有他们，再也容不下任何事。

丸山也没有出声，横山也是，村上也是。他们看着两只不大的手掌十指紧紧扣在一起，指缝与指缝在互相摸索着，感受着，仿佛他们的每一根神经都连接在了一起。

章酱顶弄的越来越快，没有人教过他这些，可他却无师自通。他握着樱桃的腰，每一下都砸在樱桃最敏感的内里，一边粗喘着一边安慰着樱桃，终于有了一个哥哥该有的样子。  
精液射在樱桃的身体里，他们终于给彼此都印上了自己的烙印。

他们太累了，各方面都太疲惫了。两个人躺在一起，手握着手靠在一起沉沉的睡了过去。  
残留着淫靡味道的房间里，两只百灵被锁在里面。  
他们是会飞走，还是被剪断翅膀？  
这个答案，谁也得不出来。


End file.
